


Vampire

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Human Experimentation, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-con Human Experimentation, Peter is over 18, Psychic Bond, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Peter untied the box and opened it. There were two necklaces in it. Simple chains with a glass vial on them. One was dark red, darker than the box. When Peter lifted out, he could tell that it was filled with liquid. The other vial was clear and empty.





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Starker Bingo 2019
> 
> Prompt: Blood Kink

Tony was hesitant. That confused Peter. The man always exuded confidence, but now he was looking decidedly nervous. He gave Peter a small flat square dark red box. “It’s just a little present. I know you told me no more presents but this isn’t something expensive. Just personal and I’d like you to have it.”

“This looks like a jewelry box, Tony.”

“It is. But I promise. Other than to me, it has no value.”

Peter took the box. “Thank you.”

Tony still looked nervous. Growing more so as Peter untied the box and opened it. There were two necklaces in it. Simple chains with a glass vial on them. One was dark red, darker than the box. When Peter lifted out, he could tell that it was filled with liquid. The other vial was clear and empty.

“Tony, is that… blood?”

The man nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Your blood?”

Another nod. “The empty one is for you.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up. “You want me to put _ my blood _ in a necklace?”

“Would you mind?”

“I… I guess not. But why?”

“Several reasons. Mostly in case something were to happen to me. Or to you.”

“How does this help that?”

“There are nanites in my blood. In addition to the usual stuff, like DNA. If I got killed… again… not something I’m planning on… it’s a way to bring me back.”

“You, like in, actually _ you_? Not a clone?”

“The body would be technically a clone of the way I was when I filled the vial. Able to be constructed by Doctor Cho’s equipment. But the consciousness? Memories? All me. And that grows along with me. Adding new memories, experiences.”

“I thought the nanites were in the arc reactor housing.”

“Not exactly. There are some inside me as well.”

“You said there were other reasons?”

Tony looked down. Peter had never seen him behave so uncertainly.

“There’s… a connection in the blood. I’ve never explained this to anyone. I’d like you to wear it, but if that’s too creepy for you, just keeping it somewhere safe will take care of the failsafe aspect.”

“But I don’t understand how giving you my blood will do that for me. I don’t have nanites in my blood.” Tony didn’t answer. “Do I have nanites in my blood, Tony?”

“Um…”

“Oh my god. Since when?”

“The Q ship. When the Iron Spider suit put itself on you.”

“They’re IN me?”

“That’s how it works.”

“You didn’t ask.”

“In my defense, there wasn’t time. I had been planning on explaining how they worked, but you were leaving the atmosphere.”

“And giving you my blood will be a way for you to bring me back. That would’ve been awkward after I got dusted. There’d be two mes now.”

“One soul, one you.” Tony said, shaking his head. “I would’ve said consciousness, but there’s something out there called the soul realm, so for lack of a better term, soul. If I tried to re… animate? vitalize?... you while you were there, it wouldn’t work.”

“That’s how you survived the Infinity Stones. The nanites in your blood.”

Tony nodded. “I did _ technically _ die, I guess.”

“But from what you told me, just nanites shouldn’t do that.”

“Well, there’s Extremis there too.”

“The stuff that made those people blow up!?”

Tony waved a reassuring hand. “That was before I perfected it. Even then, I tied it to the nanite function so it wouldn’t be able to be used by a madman again. Just me. Just you.”

“You put Extremis in my blood in addition to the nanites?”

“One goes with the other, Peter.”

“Okay. Totally aside from the dubious consent here and the human experimentation… on _ me_… It still seems…”

“Weird. I know. I’m sorry. It’s always been a thing with me.”

“Blood. Are you a vampire?”

Tony laughed. “There are no such things as vampires.”

“There’s no such thing as gods and magic either.”

“Granted. But if there _ are _ vampires, I wouldn’t qualify. I love Italian food — garlic. I used to live in California — impossible to avoid the sun. Raised Catholic — _ lots _of crosses, holy water. I age, obviously. What else makes a vampire?”

“Drinking blood?”

Tony didn’t answer.

“You drink blood!?”

“Not like _ that_. I haven’t done in years. It wasn’t a regular thing, or very much. I don’t even remember when it started. When I was a kid, I know that.”

“Do you bite people” Peter asked, ducking his head down to see if he could see Tony’s teeth.

Tony showed them. “No fangs. I don’t bite people. It was more a case of if I got a cut, or one of my friends did. Sometimes I could convince the person I was sleeping with.”

“Tony…”

“Yes Peter, I would love to know what your blood tastes like. I’ve always wondered if the spider venom changed it. The nanites did for mine. The arc reactor did too. The new element as well. But there’s a deeper connection that comes from it. I can’t explain it.”

“You _ are _ a vampire.”

“Am not.”

“Blood just tastes… icky, but like blood, to me. I couldn’t tell any difference before or after. Like if you accidentally cut your finger and stick it in your mouth? It’s the same. Icky.”

“I’m not a vampire, Petey. But different people taste different.”

“Okay, maybe you’re not a _ Dracula _vampire, but you’re some kind of vampire.”

“I thought I might’ve had porphyria, but I tested negative for that. For any form of hemophilia or known blood disease too. There’s literally nothing different about me. I can just taste it. I don’t know why.”

“I don’t know Tony… it’s…”

Tony sighed. “I understand. But will you keep mine somewhere safe in case I die again?”

“If you took some of my blood, would it hurt?”

“It would depend on how I did it. There’s making a small cut, not more than a sting. A syringe is the least painful. Like having blood drawn at a hospital. And just as clinical. Bigger cuts are best, but those leave marks.”

“Not with a healing factor,” Peter explained. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. “This really is a thing for you.”

Tony nodded. “I stopped doing it for a long time because I didn’t like the connection with whatever random person in my bed let me do it. Being connected to a one night stand isn’t ideal.”

“When you were with Pepper?”

“She had enough weirdness to handle with me already. She had a hard enough time with that. It wasn’t something I wanted with her. This is very hard to explain. I could tell on some level… on the blood level, that it wasn’t going to last. That if I made that connection, it would sour.”

“But you want this with me? This connection, as you call it?”

Tony nodded. “I haven’t felt the desire in years. When I was young, the connection aspect wasn’t so strong. Drinking blood was just something I did…,” Tony looked down and away, hiding himself, “…to feel whole. As I got older, it got to be too intimate.” 

“Do I have to drink your blood?”

He shrugged. “If you can’t taste any difference, I doubt it’s a thing for you. But you can try if you’d like.”

Peter unfastened the necklace with Tony’s blood in it and put it around his neck, refastening it. “It’s safest here. Buildings get blown up. Things happen. This way I can keep you with me.”

Tony looked relieved. “Thank you, Petey.”

“The other necklace…”

“I’d wear it.”

“And drinking my blood?”

Tony blinked slowly. “Only if you let me. It’s not something I would just take from you.”

“Like experimenting on me.”

“It wasn’t an experiment by then. I experimented on me.”

“Tony! That is not acceptable either.”

“I do it all the time. Palladium, the new element, the calling devices for the Mark 42, the nanite/Extremis. There’ll probably be more. I don’t want to risk anyone else.”

“I don’t want to risk you!”

Tony reached across and tapped the vial around Peter’s neck. “Now you won’t be.”

“If I let you drink my blood? How would that work?”

“Ideally? In bed with you. A cut, about an inch or two, not very deep. The knife is small and very sharp. It hardly hurts. And it doesn’t bleed much once I take my mouth off. Not even as much as it would from an ordinary cut. I didn’t have any difference in my blood tests, but when I was doing some DNA swab tests on myself… there’s something in my saliva that acts as a slight clotting factor.”

“Not doing much to dispel the whole vampire thing here.”

Tony chuckled. “If I am some kind of vampire, it’s one that’s never been written about or seen in movies.”

“Could Doctor Strange tell?”

“I’d rather he not try. I’m not sure where whatever this is falls on his moral compass.”

“Is it some kind of kink?”

Tony thought. “I suppose it could be. Since I’ve been an adult, it is better during sex. But kink doesn’t explain all of it.”

“I heal. I got hit by a train and walked it off, so hurting me is pretty hard to do. And I love you. I’d like to let you.”

“Really?” Tony said, brightening.

“The way you described it — the taste, the connection, the intimacy — I’d like that with you. Knowing it’s something you want with me, as opposed to other people you’ve been with, that’s…” He reached across and took Tony’s hand in his. “It’s a special thing I can do for you. Of course I want it.”

Tony picked up the empty necklace and led Peter to the bedroom. 

The boy undressed and stretched out on the bed. This had been a thing with them since the beginning. Tony likes to _ look_. It’s the way Tony looks at him… like he’s devouring him with his eyes. Appreciating. Possessing. There’s still a part of the shy, unconfident boy in Peter. The part of him that refuses to believe he’s anything special, that he’s beautiful. Tony looks at him like he’s a treasure. It sends a thrill through him the way Tony owns him with his gaze.

Tony hadn’t expected Peter to be willing to do anything other than fill the vial. It took him a little while to find it in the back of one of the dresser drawers. A small silver knife with a short, sharp blade. When he was younger, he could tease and convince his bed partners that it was a game, a kink, to roleplay that Tony was a vampire. Not that Tony believed in actual vampirism. That was a thing from fantasy novels and bad late night Saturday movies. 

It wasn’t vampirism, but it was something. For a while Tony tried to figure out why he was different. He ran tests. Those he couldn’t run himself he had done by doctors. They might question why a healthy person wanted things like MRIs and bone marrow tests done on them, but his money put an end to questions from the doctors. The answers he got proved nothing to Tony. He was an absolutely normal human being. No weird mystical fantasy vampire about him.

But even if inexplicable, drinking blood was a thing for him. A very intimate thing. Something he never stopped wanting, but he stopped wanting it with random people. Peter though, he _ wanted_. The fact that the desire came back and came back so hard was what let Tony look past the guilt of having a lover so much younger than him. Look past the obvious power imbalance and not see it as taking advantage of a beautiful young man. 

He hated to admit it, but the desire he felt for Peter was the reason why his relationship with Pepper ended. Not just the sexual desire, he was used to having a wandering eye for beauty but never acting on it if he was in a relationship. It was the desire he had to _ taste _ Peter, to form that connection. There had to be something that was between them that was special because Tony had stopped drinking blood years ago when it became too intimate to share with strangers.

Tony climbed naked into the bed and stretched himself out along Peter’s side. He touched, he licked, he nibbled. The boy’s pale skin stretched over lithe, lean muscle was irresistible. It wasn’t blood, but there was still a _ taste _to Peter. The salt of light clean sweat but something sweet blended with it. An actual sweet taste. Strawberries and cream, and a purity that could never be defiled. It was compelling. 

He rolled on top of Peter. The boy spread his legs and Tony balanced above him on his elbows and knees. His kisses were hot and deep and languid. Full of passionate desire, but taking his time to savor. Peter’s soft moans were _ worth _ savoring. He lowered himself a little, letting their bodies come together, rocking gently so their cocks would brush each other.

“I love you Peter.” Tony whispered against the boy’s lips. “Like I’ve never loved anyone before.”

“I’ve loved you since I was old enough to know what love is,” Peter said. “All I’ve ever wanted to do was take care of you.”

“Baby…” Peter’s statement nearly broke Tony. He would never admit to needing that, wanting that, believing that. He hid how much it revealed by kissing Peter again. Breathless, he asked, “Is it okay if I’m inside you when…”

“Tony, you’re so good to me. Always. I want tonight to be for you,” Peter explained. “Let me give this to you.”

Tony had to keep kissing the boy. He was saying impossible things. The words needed to be taken from his lips. Truths to be hidden away. Tony knelt up between Peter’s legs and sat back on his heels. Hands on the boy’s hips, he pulled his ass onto his lap. “Pass me the lube, sweetheart.”

Slick and easy, Tony pulled Peter closer on his lap and slipped into him. He lifted Peter into sitting up, legs wrapped around his waist, riding him. He rocked them gently, just enough to move within him. He took the small, sharp knife and made a diagonal cut about two inches long on Peter’s pectoral muscle.

The knife was so sharp that Peter hardly felt it . The sight of his blood flowing down on his chest was… not frightening since he could tell it wasn’t a serious cut, nothing more than the skin. But there was an instinctive ‘oh my body’s hurt’ worry.

Tony took the empty necklace vial and filled it. He set it on the bed next to them and bent his head down. At first, he only licked clean the line of blood that was running down Peter’s chest. He moved up, following the trail, until he got to the still bleeding cut. He thrust up into Peter and closed his lips over the cut.

The sucking sensation pulled the edges of the wound apart. It definitely hurt. A long sharp sting. Certainly nothing as bad as getting hit with a flight bridge or a train. Nothing that Peter couldn’t easily endure. Especially since Tony was moaning and rocking himself upward, fucking slowly into Peter.

This was what Tony had been craving ever since he met Peter. To have them joined. Not only in sex, but in this more intimate way. Peter tasted wonderful. There were the taste notes he expected. The base metallic tang that everyone had, though certain people’s was very slightly different. Tony had long ago figured that he was tasting the blood type. But there was so much more than that base note.

There was a tingling on his tongue, in his mouth. That was the reaction to the spider venom. It was a poison. Something that in a stronger concentration could hurt him. He'd tasted things similar when one of his partners had drugs in their system or something wrong in their blood. But there was a difference to it with Peter. Tony knew it was safe, that it wouldn't hurt him.

There was another different taste. In Peter, there was that sweetness he’d been tasting on his skin. Like licking a piece of raw sugar cane with the overtone of a sweet fruit, just on the edge of being overripe. 

There was something else that drove Tony into fucking the boy harder, moaning so deeply it was a growl. The emotional connection was made between them the longer Tony sucked. And in that connection, Tony tasted something so strong, something he had never found before. It was the taste of love. The purity was there, surrounding it, heightening it. 

There was the sensation of his own love for Peter. Tony tasted that too. It mingled with Peter’s taste. He hoped the boy could feel it, if not taste it himself. It was rough, overwhelming, possessive, fierce, and utterly devoted. As eternal as what he was receiving in return from Peter.

Tony held Peter in his lap, one arm tightly around his waist. He knelt back on his feet, settling Peter on his cock, but raised up, rocking in short, deep thrusts. The first cut had stopped bleeding. He took his mouth away and made two more, close to the first and a little deeper. The blood welled up immediately, bright red and shining. The flow pushed out, building to what would be a big drop and run down Peter’s skin. Tony closed his mouth over the twin cuts before that could happen.

His groan had a whimper to it as he lay Peter down onto his back on the bed, without stopping sucking the blood out of the cuts. In this position, he was better able to properly fuck Peter while still drinking from him.

Peter moaned at the way Tony was thrusting into him, laying on top of him, sliding their bodies together, rubbing himself over his cock. He also moaned because of something else. He always felt close to Tony when they made love, but this time, it felt overwhelming. Pouring over him. Nearly drowning him. 

The sensation was dark. Ownership and an unwillingness to ever let Peter go. It was something that one should be afraid of. It certainly wasn’t in keeping with the modern idea of what a relationship should be. There was no equality. But there was worship. There was protection. Beneath the possessiveness, there was a soft, caring love. It surrounded Peter and Peter wanted it. He let himself fall.

Barely moving his mouth, Tony made one more cut. It found a small vein in the skin. It bled constantly and Tony drank, and fucking fiercely, working toward their orgasms. He wanted to make sure that Peter came first. He took the boy’s hand and put it on his own cock, trapped beneath him. The movement would thrust him into his fist. His thumb running over the head would provide the extra stimulation he needed to get off. Tony was beyond any finesse other than fucking hard and deep and fast. It was enough. 

Peter pulsed and tightened around Tony. He felt the heat of Peter’s come on his stomach. He reached between them and got some on his fingers, bringing it up to his mouth as he drank the combination of it and the blood. It was such a powerful thing that Tony came at once, deep inside Peter. Shaking, grabbing onto the boy’s shoulders, pulling himself deeper, holding there, licking at the cuts. He ran his tongue over and over them until he felt no more blood flowing from them into his mouth. 

Tony had never mixed the combination of come and blood. It was more intense than he’d ever felt. But now that it was over, he worried about if it would infect the cuts. But Peter had his healing factor. It had healed the damage from a train dragging him through a tunnel. Certainly it could handle a bit of cross contamination.

“Peter,” Tony said on a ragged breath. “Did you…” He struggled to get his breathing under control. He raised himself slightly on his knees and elbows to take the weight off of Peter. “Did you…” Ah, it was hard to say. “Feel anything?”

Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest, holding tightly. “Tony,” he whispered before kissing the man deeply, slowly, passionately. He tasted his come on Tony’s lips. He tasted something else. Sweet to blend with the saltiness of the come. Blood shouldn’t taste sweet. It was just undefinably icky. But Peter tasted sweet as he sucked on Tony’s tongue. It passed quickly, then there was nothing to taste but their kiss. The feelings were nonspecific now. Only that there was a swelling of them. Like when they were at their most passionate.

The kiss wandered, broke, and began again. Longer and longer, neither of them willing to give it up. But at last they did. Tony rolled them onto their sides.

“I tasted something,” Peter said. “I felt something. There was sweet for a little while. And there was so much that I should’ve been afraid of.”

“Where you afraid, sweetheart? I’m sorry.”

“_Should’ve _ been afraid. And I wasn’t. It was… overwhelming, but it was comforting.” Peter reached up and stroked Tony’s face. “I love you.”

Tony took Peter’s hand and kissed his fingertips. He let go and ran his hand down Peter’s side. “Never. It was never like that. I love you beyond all reason, Peter. I felt you and I couldn’t let you go. I’m sorry if it scared you. But I can’t ever let you go.”

“I don’t want you to, Tony. Not ever. I won’t ever betray you. Only love and care for you. Baby,” Peter kissed Tony lightly, “I promise. I’ll never leave you.”

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s back and pulled him close. They kissed again, but it was lighter, more tender.

“I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of the ones you love. You’re perfect and beautiful. So beautiful. I want to keep you. Keep you safe. Keep you mine.”

They lay there, close together, Peter resting his head on Tony’s chest for as long as they could before the cold and stickiness made Peter laugh. They showered together in hot steamy water, touching, washing each other, and kissing.

“Nice thing about being rich,” Peter said teasingly. “The hot water never runs out. But I am getting pruned.”

Tony laughed and they finished up in the bathroom. There was enough room on the clean side of their giant bed that Peter decided that the sheets could wait until morning to be changed. 

Tony fastened the necklace with Peter’s blood in it around his neck. “Now I won’t ever lose you.”

The cuts on Peter’s chest were already fading. He ran his finger across them. They didn’t hurt at all. By morning, they would be gone altogether. “Was it what you wanted?” Peter asked softly.

“Oh baby. So much more. So much more. So strong and powerful. I can’t do it often, but I do want to do it again.”

Peter ran his hand through Tony’s thick, damp hair. He nodded. “Yeah. It was overwhelming. I do want you to do it again. I want to always feel connected to you, Tony.” Peter curled close and Tony nestled him in his arms.

Peter chuckled. “But you are a vampire.”

Tony sighed. “Okay. Maybe I am some kind of vampire. There are weirder things in the world. But I’ll never hurt you. Never drink anyone else’s blood. If I’m a vampire, I sure don’t do a very good job of it.”

Peter settled in for sleep and laughed. “Nope. You’re an awful vampire and I love you.”

“Love you too babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> There actually is a vampire similar to this in the film canon. But it's an obscure movie. It's called 'Martin', by George Romero from 1978. It was Romero's favorite of his films. I remember seeing it back then and it made quite an impression on me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
